Of Nemesis, Writer's Block, and Rants
by Project Zombie Shitstorm
Summary: And this didn't help at all. Includes most of the characters. There's not much I can really say about this other than it's extremely random and don't ask where I came up with it...


_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

'_That clock is going to drive me insane…' _Rebecca buried her face in her hands and let out an annoyed grumble. _'Seriously… It's as bad as that one in the dining room from the first game.' _

To her left, Chris Redfield and Carlos Olivera were, once again, arguing over who got to sit next to Jill Valentine. Chris, being the alleged steroid user that he is, beat up Carlos and claimed the right to sit next to her. That is, until Wesker punted him across the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Rebecca briefly saw Ashley Graham drag away the former Umbrella mercenary since Leon Kennedy refused to speak with her anymore. He was currently striking up a conversation with the Asian girl in the red dress, Ada Wong.

'_Why, Capcom?'_

The directors had (most of) the stars from their Resident Evil game series all in one huge room. Except the ones from Outbreak and Survivor. They had to be separated after Wesker went on a rampage after them. Apparently Jim Chapmen accidentally stole his sunglasses and it got messy.

Rebecca looked up when she felt someone sit down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, hi Billy." She cracked a smile. "Heya, Dollface." Billy Coen ruffled her hair and handed her a water bottle. She gratefully accepted and drank down half it's contents before setting it back down. The convict frowned. "You just downed that like you've never drank water from a container before in your entire life. What's up?"

The medic sighed. "Well, I was thinking about something… what happened to us?" Billy frowned. "I don't understand.."

"What happened to us? It was never explained! We just dropped off the face of the earth! We got no side story, there were no files on what happened to us, we weren't even mentioned in any other games!" The brunette ranted furiously. The older man chuckled.

"What about those files from the second… or third? game. The report you wrote on me was in it, and the one file in the S.T.A.R.S. office mentioned you escaping the Spencer Estate… then there was that picture of you in Wesker's desk-"

"SHUT UP! Don't even _think _about that!" Rebecca snapped, involuntarily shuddering from remembering that Wesker had a picture of her in a rather… revealing… basketball uniform stashed in his desk.

"Uh yeah… Sorry." Billy slung one arm around her and glanced up in time to see Chris repeatedly trying to get Wesker away from Jill, with no avail.

"You were saying?"

"Well, I just want to know what happened to us… You were only in one game, and I vanished after the first. I heard that I might've been killed off-screen between the second and the third game! But if I was, you would think Capcom would let everyone know, right? Augh! I just wanna know what happened to me!" The young woman wailed angrily, gesturing towards the other cast members, who were now staring at the two one the couch.

"Everyone else got a sequel! We know what happened to them!" Rebecca continued, now standing up and walking around to face each person.

"Leon was in tons of games! And a movie! So was Claire! Chris, Jill and Wesker seem to be everyone's favorite, no way in hell would Capcom get rid of them I highly doubt your actually dead, Wesker." She grumbled and moved away from them.

"Steve, Barry, Carlos, you're on the same boat as we are, congrats." They gave her a confused nod and went back to whatever they were doing as if never interrupted. "S.T.A.R.S." An angry growl made Rebecca turn to face the towering monster referred to as Nemesis. "STAAARS?" The beast grumbled, causing Rebecca to frown. "No, Nemmy, you're dead. Of course you're not going to be in anymore games. Or movies…" As if cued, Alice suddenly crashed through the window and hugged the huge B.O.W. and started bawling, calling him Mat.

Moments later, the woman was sedated and wheeled back to her cell somewhere in the Capcom studios so they could use her for the next movie. Nemmy angrily blasted a hole in the wall and followed.

"Well then…" Rebecca slumped back onto the couch.

"Hey, you were in Zero and the first game! Not to mention the original, Umbrella Chronicles, and that one for the DS!" Chris remarked, taking a breather from his fight with the former S.T.A.R.S. captain.

"All except two were remakes." The medic waved a dismissive hand.

"I heard you were going to be in the next movie." Ada chirped from her position on Leon's lap.

"That's just a rumor." The young girl sighed and Billy patted her on the head. "Besides, I'm supposed to be in Mexico or something." He smiled reassuringly.

"I heard Alaska." Jill piped in, both Chris and Wesker were now knocked out on the floor.

"Actually, I was in Alaska." Claire mumbled. Steve nodded.

"Then maybe Canada?" Carlos asked, still being clung to by Ashley.

Billy shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Chris sat up, rubbing his head. Steve shrugged absently.

"I don't know, ask Wesker…" He glanced down at the man's unconscious form.

"Or maybe later…."

There was silence in the group.

"So, do you still have writers block?" Rebecca turned to face me, where I had been sitting in the corner the entire time.

"Yes!" I let out a frustrated cry and stood up, walking to the center of the room.

Just then, the door to the room was suddenly kicked open to reveal a girl around 14 (same age as me) with short blonde hair, dressed in a white T-shirt that read: "You were almost a Jill Sandwich!", loose jeans and a blue beret.

"JESS!" The unnamed girl screeched. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR LITTLE DAYDREAM AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF COMMON-PLACE OCCURENCES BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS TO RACCOON CITY AND BACK!" She grabbed my collar and dragged me from the room, leaving behind a stunned cast who were now wondering what the hell just happened.

_A/N:  
__Yeah, not much to say here. I tried typing this random little story to cure my bad case of writers block. No such luck.  
__Yes, I am working on the next chapter of Common-Place Occurrences, and it WILL be done soon, I promise.  
__As for the girl at the end, that was Valentine of Velvet, my crazy best friend who constantly harasses me to finish the story. :D  
__So yeah, I'm still alive guys…. Peace out._

**I do not own Resident Evil, or Valentine of Velvet. She owns me.**


End file.
